


Artpost for: Find Me in the Light by allmystars

by romachebella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romachebella/pseuds/romachebella
Summary: Summary (by allmystars)Castiel is fine with his life. Really, he is. He’s content with the locals and his prying, if well-meaning, business partner and brother. Everything is just...fine. That’s how he likes it—plain and uneventful.Until Gabriel hires Dean Winchester to work at the cafe and, suddenly, Castiel's carefully crafted isolation is broken apart like the waves that stole his mother from him, and Castiel hates him for it.He hates Dean’s attitude—hates his car and his stupidly pretty face with that permanent smirk. He just...hates Dean Winchester.Until he doesn’t.Until, somehow, Dean manages to weasel his way into Castiel’s heart and take up permanent residence there. Then Castiel isn’t fine—he’s far from it, actually. He’s great—wonderful and perfect and happy.But things change—nothing is ever-present—and this loss might kill him. It might just tear Castiel apart. After all, how do you lose something you’ve been searching for your whole life, and survive it? How do you do that?Castiel doesn’t think he can.This is a story about coming home. About love, loss, and what it truly means to find shelter in a storm.





	Artpost for: Find Me in the Light by allmystars

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone out there who stumbles over this art post: READ THE STORY!!! allmystars is a freakishly good writer - you'll probably bawl your eyes out, as I did - because the story is equally sad, bittersweet and beautiful, and also so well composed and paced you'll never stop reading.   
Doing art for this story was pure pleasure- as I fell in love with the characters right away...
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038882/chapters/50042600


End file.
